Annabelle Whistler: the Hound of Hell
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Annie, Little Whistler, Kiddo...either way, just call her Hound out in the field. The Nightstalkers had a secret weapon that terrified the Vampire world more than Blade. But Hound has a destiny to fulfill....whether she knows it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Blade: Trinity

"Annabelle Whistler: the Hound of Hell"

For as long as there have been vampires, there has been a Hell somewhere. No one is safe from this Hell, no one. My little sister showed me that. I was only 3 or 4 when her mother was bitten by a vampire who came in to our house. She was born a vampire. She is a Daywalker like Blade but she doesn't age like him. She ages slower than Blade and she's had blood.

No, I'm not stupid enough to feed her Human blood. I feed her animal blood. She gets ill with the serum Blade uses. This way she gets her maximum strength and she can still think clearly. We've been together since the beginning. And, this sounds funny-I know it does-but I do have her collared, leashed and restrained most of the time when she doesn't feed because she gets really moody and vampiric.

Why? Oh, that's easy. Deacon Frost was the one who bit her mother. Years later, he found her walking around in broad daylight and kidnapped her. When he became La Magra, he bit her again, mixing his newfound power with her Daywalker blood. She now has that power. She doesn't like it but it gains her Vampire followers. It's kinda cool like that.

And remember that virus that made vampires immune to everything but sunlight? Yeah, well-she got bit…again. She survived, amazingly enough, having a natural immunity to it. She has a really nice scar that spans the left side of her neck and both sides of her shoulder/collar area. It's made her powerful-more than before and slowed down her aging even more.

The time we met up with Drake-or rather when Blade's place got stormed by the FBI, she was out there, finally tracked down our father again. When he saw her he just stopped dead. Abraham Whistler saw his youngest daughter baring her fangs and growling at the storming troops. My God, did she get herself screwed. She got captured by the familiars in the squads of storming idiots and brought to Drake. The Creep bit her, and burned his mouth because of the virus still in her blood. She broke out of the tower by leaping from the highest window and disappearing into the night.

How do we know this? Blade saw her the night our father died. He saw Tallos's glyph on the squad members' faces when she knocked their masks off their faces. When we met up with the Progenitor of Suck-heads, his lower lip was still a little burnt and he had 5 long scratches across the left side of his chest-her calling card. She smashed up Tallos's HQ and knocked Tallos and her crew for a loop. She wasn't there when Blade and I stormed the place.

The sad thing is that I, Abigail Whistler, have no idea where my little sister, Annabelle Whistler the Hound of Hell is. I just hope she's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark, dank water swirled around her as she swam farther and farther away. She stayed underwater for over an hour but she'd have to swim farther to get back home. The sun was rising, lighting the water.

"_What's the Matter, Child? Are you afraid of me, or the prospect of dying?"_

_She ducked Drake's attempt at grabbing her and ran to the doors of the room. She looked back panting and grew her nails longer than 2 inches. Fitting her nails between the thin line and pried the doors open enough to slip through. She backed up against the table and ran for a nearby stair case. She climbed the stairs as Drake's doors opened, releasing him easily._

_His hand shot up, between a couple stairs, and grabbed her ankle. "I don't believe I dismissed you."_

_She growled at him like an animal. "You didn't but I don't do well with being told what to do!" She slashed his wrist, forcing him to let go. "It's not nice to grab a girl, Suck-Head!"_

_Drake growled to himself and followed her up the stairs. She ran higher and higher until…_

"_No more stairs to run up and no where else to run, period." Drake told her walking closer to her as she glanced out the window. The river…she could escape in the river…that was dozens of feet down and away. "What? Are you going to jump out the window to get to the street? Your legs will be ripped apart upon impact."_

"With a normal vamp, that would be true but I'm not a normal vampire." She ran towards the window at full throttle and launched herself through the glass at high speed. The glass shattered around her as she soared towards the river. She swan dove in to the water, speeding to the bottom. She pushed off the bottom and swam beneath the surface.

Her lungs burned as she surfaced under a dock. Taking a few grateful deep breaths, she saw the base just off into the distance. She took a deep breath as she slipped underwater. When she surfaced again, she hauled herself on to the walk way and shakily got to her feet. She was drenched and tracked puddles into the base. Her sister would slice her wide open when her watery path was discovered. It didn't matter.

"Abby? King? Hedges? Dex? Summerfield? Zoey?" She called out as she walked deeper into the dark, cold base. "It's okay, it's me-It's Annie…Hello? Sis? You here?"

"Just to let you know, they left a long time ago." Annie wheeled around to see Drake standing behind her, leaning against a desk. "After they defeated me, they cleared out. It's been about 5 or 6 hours since I broke out of the morgue. I didn't know when or how long I was there so it has probably been close to 8 hours."

"Why do _you_ care? You've never been human like I was. You don't have ties to family like I do." Annie growled at him. Drake laughed at her, making her even more furious. "I don't like being laughed at, Suck-Head."

Drake smiled as he got off the desk and walked over to her. "I was laughing at the lie you just uttered. You were never human either." He brushed strands of wet hair out of her face. Annie slapped his hand away with a fang baring growl. "I'm not going to hurt you like Tallos was. I have no reason. You and I are alike, you see. You have honor like Blade and I but your honor is more wild, less merciful. I like it." He walked around her, lightly dragging his hand over her exposed stomach. He touched her right side, making her snarl at him. "Oh, that's right. I bit you there while you tried to escape. Remember? I grabbed your leg when you tried to kick my head off my shoulders. Then I grabbed your arm the moment you tried elbow me in the face. That's when I sunk my fangs in to your side." Drake put his hands on her waist then dug his nails into her flesh, his right set digging into her wound. Annie let out a harsh growl of pain. He put his lips next to her ear. "Your blood saved my life. That immunity to that virus released a few years back protected me from the Daystar Virus. And I've got another bonus for you-" A smile spilt his lips. "-your blood no longer burns."

Annie's eye grew wide as Drake opened his mouth, his fangs hovering over her neck.

"Just to let you know, _Annie_-I'm going to enjoy this."

Drake bit through her flesh and muscle of her neck. Annie let out a scream that mixed her human terror with her Vampire pain, creating a wild, blood-chilling cry that echoed through out the abandoned Nightstalker Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's alright. You know she is. She's also Whistler's daughter."

Abby looked out at the city, worried tears in her eyes. "I know that, but she's in New York still. We're in the next Nightstalker locale. Annie has no idea where we are. She's never left my side when we relocate. She doesn't know where the other sleeper cells are."

"Hound'll find us, Abs." King told the archer, taking Blade's side. "She knows your scent. She's a smart girl. Before you know it, Hound's gonna come limping in while trying to reassure you. She'll be beaten bloody and all fucked up as she wears a lop sided, fangy grin, repeating that she's fine. You'll be arguing with her over how long and how much blood she'll need to recover. You know she'll be fine."

"I know, I know. She'll come trotting in like the good little puppy she is." Abby sighed. "But I can't help but worry about her. She's my little sister. I promised my mother, her mother and our father that I'd keep an eye on her and that I'd never leave her side…damn it! I'm several cities away and I have no idea where she is!"

King scratched his head before going to tuck Zoey into bed, leaving Blade alone with Abby. The male Daywalker watched the archer, knowing what he had to say.

"You know, Whistler-it could be worse. She could be with Drake."


	4. Chapter 4

_Abraham Whistler cradled his youngest daughter as he fed her a bottle of blood. His 2nd youngest Sat by him, putting a kiss on the baby's head._

"_Abby, I want you to make me a promise." Whistler told his little girl. "Annie is special. You'll need to protect her."_

"_I'll protect her, Daddy." Abby held her baby sister's hand. "I'll protect her because I love my baby sister."_

"Thank you, Abby. You're going to make a very good big sister."

Annie slowly woke up, feeling a pain in her neck. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she got out of bed. She was completely out of it. She didn't know where she was but it wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep and King carried her to the new Nightstalker HQ.

"King, did you get more blood for me?" Annie asked sleepily as she walked out the front room. "We were runnin' out last time I had something to drink." A plastic water bottle appeared by her head from behind her. "Oh, King, thank God. My thirst it killing me." She took the bottle but when she couldn't pull it down, she turned around, to give King a piece of her mind. She let go of the bottle and backed up, her back hitting the wall. "You…no, no-No! The Daystar Virus was made from a purer strain of my DNA-you should be dead! The Virus should've killed you! You should be dead…"

She slid down the wall to the floor, scared. Drake crouched and put the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"Shhh, Annie. Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to stay with me, being by my side for all eternality. Like you were born to be." Drake cooed to her, caressing her cheek. Annie hit his hand away, with a combined shriek and whimper. Drake put his other hand at the base of her skull while she was distracted and captured her lips with his. When he pulled away, Annie whimpered, scared of the Progenitor. "Oh, are you still afraid that I'm going to kill you? I'm not. I wouldn't kill you even if you tried to kill me. I'll take care of you. Humans can't care for you anymore. Leave everything to me. I'll take good care of you."

"…human blood…" Annie mumbled scared. "I don't drink human blood…I can't stand the taste…too much like Abby…too much like Hannibal…too much like Mommy…mommy's going to die, Abby…be dead-dead like the bodies on the gallows…I'm going to be hanged, Abby…like the monkeys on dental floss tight ropes…"

Drake's eyes softened. "You poor thing, my poor little bat. Those vampires and hunters over the years made you lose your mind, didn't they? They made you like this. Oh, my poor little bat." He scooped her up and held her, standing. "It's time to go back to bed, Little Bat. Until your mind repairs itself."


	5. Chapter 5

Night had fallen when Annie woke again. She was in a white room, tucked in a white bed but the smell of the night was clear and untainted. Annie got out of bed and looked around the room. Large glass eyes looked out a spectacular view and the walls were painted white. There was color, black to be exact, that only consisted of a banner with a white symbol on it. She knew that symbol-it was like Drake's glyph and La Magra's combined.

The smell of blood mixed with the night air, making Annie's stomach growl. A laugh made her turn to see Drake behind her with a wineglass full of blood. He held it out to her but Annie hesitated.

"Don't worry. It's animal blood." Drake told her. "After your reaction earlier, I thought it would be good idea to keep this habit of yours."

Annie took the wineglass hungrily and drained it. Drake smiled as she panted trying to get more blood. He refilled it with more blood and this time to the brim. She drank it all, trying to ease her long hunger. Again, he merely refilled the glass, watching her drink it down. The progenitor smiled and went to touch her face. Faster than he had expected, Annie slashed his hand. The 4 long cuts bled as Drake looked up at her from his new wounds. Blood stained her ivory teeth as she snarled at him. She crushed the glass with one hand then leapt at him to strangle him, to kill him.

Drake dodged, earning slashes on his side. Annie landed on the wall like a spider then launched at him again. This time Drake was ready for her. He caught her wrists and slammed her against the floor, kneeling between her legs. He sat her up with a jerk and looked into her eyes.

"I suppose I fed you a little too much. I'll have to make that a mental note." Drake muttered to himself as he looked at her face. Her eyes momentarily shifted. He knew what was happening to her. "This is going to hurt me more than you think it will, Annie." He turned Annie around and sat her on his lap. Drake put his wrist by her mouth. "Bite me." He grabbed her hair. "I said 'bite me'."

Annie growled, showing her fangs. Drake pulled back on her hair until she opened her mouth in a snarl. He jammed his wrist on to her fangs and held her arms at her sides as she was forced to swallow his blood.

* * *

Kaz: O.o holy shit and kunai!

Annie: Yeah, tell me about it. His blood tastes wierd.

Sas: I'm surprised you didn't rip his arm off.

Drake: That makes 2 of us.

All look over at Drake. Sas and Kaz grab Annie to hold her back 

Kaz: Run, y'all!

Sas: and don't forget to review!


End file.
